


Pick Up Your Phone, Bat Wayne

by Current521



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Holy Musical B@man - Team StarKid
Genre: Speedwriting Challenge, also yeah this is the starkid versions of these characters, friends - Freeform, robin is barely there i apologise, superfriends - Freeform, this took less than an hour to write and edit all told
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current521/pseuds/Current521
Summary: Sweet Tooth has shown up in Metropolis, and Superman needs Batman's help to take him down. If only Batman would answer his phone, or at least the door.





	Pick Up Your Phone, Bat Wayne

**Author's Note:**

> We just decided to do a speedwriting challenge late at night, here we are. The prompt for this was, "I swear to god, (name), if you don't shut up I will staple your thumbs together."

Batman never picked up the phone. Which left Superman outside of Wayne Manor, in full uniform, on a Tuesday afternoon.  
Batman’s voice came from inside when he knocked. “Who is it?”  
“Batman? Hey, it’s me.”  
“Who?” The door did open a crack, but the chain was still on.  
“You know, Superman. Your old pal?”  
“Right.” The door closed again.  
“Batman? Batman? Batman?” Superman knocked on the door several times. “Batman!” He jumped up to look through some of the windows.  
The butler came out and looked up. “Superman? Master B- Master Batman asks that you come down here.”  
“Okay?” He jumped back down. “I don’t understand where he is.”  
“He’ll be here, not to worry.” The butler went back inside, and Superman was left alone on the front step of Wayne Manor.  
Fifteen minutes later, Superman was starting to feel like an idiot. Another twenty minutes and he’d all but decided to leave before the door opened at Batman stepped out. “What do you want, Superman?”  
“Finally!” Superman grabbed Batman’s shoulders. “Listen, I need your help, Sweet Tooth is in Metropolis, which is super weird, he’s a Gotham Rogue, but anyway, he’s there, and I really need your help, so if you can get your little sidekick, what’s his name? Robin? Yeah, Robin, if you can go get Robin and then let’s go, we need to sa-”  
“Superman!” Batman was yelling, and Superman got the impression it wasn’t the first time. “I swear to god, Superman, if you don’t shut up I’m gonna staple your thumbs together.” He held up a pocket stapler.  
“Sorry, I just really want to save Metropolis. Can we go now?”  
“I’ll get Robin.” Batman disappeared into the manor.  
He returned ten minutes later, Robin in tow, and the three of them flew off towards Metropolis to catch Sweet Tooth.


End file.
